Extra, Extra, Read All About It
by fluffmania207
Summary: A new client has hired the A-Team. This time, things have become personal for one of the members of the team.
1. Chapter 1

Extra, Extra, Read All About It

**A/N: Hello, all. So, this isn't my first fanfic, but this is my first A-Team fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. It is loosely based on the format of most of the episodes. I hope you like it.**

**Note: The tiny suburb of Ronaldton is FICTIONAL, and does not actually exist.**

Chapter one

23 November 1985. Denver, Colorado

It was a dark, cold night in Denver, Colorado. The mist rolled down a darkened side street as Esther Miller locked the front door of her news agency. As the editor-in-chief, she was also the sole owner of the tiny, yet prosperous, business. They sold enough papers daily in the tiny suburb of Ronaldton to keep the business afloat. However, a big city news agency had moved into town, and planned to buy her out. They had offered $200 000 for her business; a fair offer. But Esther refused to sell.

Esther's entire livelihood was her business. Carter's Printing had resorted to intimidation in order to run her out of town. Many of her tiny workforce had been scared off, and it was only her and her loyal friend Stan left. The two of them were managing, but it wasn't easy.

Esther headed out to her car, looking down at her daily planner as she walked. She had a busy schedule for the next day… A mass of muscle blocked her path, and she glanced up into the face of one of Joe Carter's bulky men. Two more flanked him. "Well, Ms Miller," the middle one – a tall man with grey eyes and dark blonde hair named Burt – sneered. "Mr Carter has been very generous in his offers. Why don't you be a good girl and sell to him?"

Esther pushed her shoulder-length red hair off of her face and glared up into his eyes. "This is my entire life," she replied icily. "I will not sell to you or anyone else. And you can tell Mr Carter that Esther Miller will never sell."

Burt grinned, and Esther's face paled in the dim light. "Tough one, ain't she?" his companions laughed. "I guess we will have to show her we mean business."

Before Esther even had a chance to think, Burt had thrown a punch. Esther dropped to her knees, clutching desperately at her left eye. She only watched vaguely as the remaining two men torched her car. She sat in that dark street, crying, her undamaged chocolate coloured eye glimmering in the light from the fire.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith stood on the busy street corner. He was posing as a soap salesman, waiting for a young red haired woman to approach him. Eventually, she arrived. She asked, as he knew she would, for the third pamphlet from the bottom. He pulled it out reluctantly and handed it to her. She was not connected to the military in any way, and now became a prospective client. Esther Miller took the pamphlet and hurriedly opened it. Her eyes widened at the note, "You have just found the A-Team", taped to the inside of the pamphlet.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Esther looked up into the face of the soap salesman as he led her around the corner. A large black and grey van with a red stripe up the sides sat in the alley. The salesman removed his dark wig, revealing snow-white hair. "My name is Hannibal Smith," the man said with a grin. He waved his hand at the three men seated in the open doors of the van. "this is Face," a handsome man with dark hair and ice-blue eyes smiled at her and nodded, "Howlin' Mad Murdock," a tall man with long dark hair and dark eyes smiled shyly at her, "and B.A Baracus." A large black man wearing about five pounds of gold merely nodded at her.

Hannibal turned to her and pulled out a cigar. "My name is Esther Miller," began Esther. "But I guess you already know that. I run a small news agency in Ronaldton, Colorado. Lately, a big time corporation has been trying to buy me out. They've already bought out all of the other small agencies. I'm the last. But Carter's Printing won't relent. His men have intimidated us, and scared off all my workers. We used to be 15, now we're just 2."

Face turned to her. "Why don't you just accept his offer?"

Esther shook her head. "I refuse to be part of Carter's monopoly that he's planning. We will not be controlled by anyone."

Murdock looked up at her. "When was the most recent intimidation, ma'am?"

Esther unconsciously pushed her dark sunglasses up. The bruise still hadn't healed. "Two days ago. They ambushed me after dark and set fire to my car."

Hannibal sensed that Esther wasn't telling the full story. The glasses gave it away. He reached over. "May I?"

Esther didn't want to reveal the nature of her intimidation to these men, but saw no other option. She nodded, and Hannibal gently lifted the glasses. Murdock felt a rare flash of hot anger at the sight of the dark purple bruise marring this woman's face. "Did they do this?" asked Hannibal, his voice dangerously low.

Esther nodded. Murdock looked positively irate. However, B.A spoke before he could. "I say we go up there, and teach these suckas that hittin' women ain't right."

Face nodded. "I agree with B.A. We can't let them get away with this."

Esther glanced between the four men, noting their various reactions. She was surprised at the anger the men had showed. She had kept the glasses on, because she didn't want to be judged by people who would get the wrong idea about her lifestyle. "I have about $2000 saved up. It's not much, but it should help for now. I can get you more later on if you need."

Hannibal turned to Face, who nodded. "Ms Miller," said Hannibal, grinning around his cigar. "You have just hired the A-Team."

Murdock and Face smiled at each other. This case was certainly going to be interesting.

**A/N2: Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I really do appreciate the feedback. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Extra, Extra, Read All About It

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews. I hope you like the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter two

B.A pulled the van up in front of the news agency, and the four men got out. Hannibal led the way through the front door, and looked around. The room was quite large, and contained four stacks of newspapers. They stood about waist height. Esther entered the room through a far door. Face was looking around. He noticed that the room had a bright yellow on the walls, and was full of light. A flowerpot decorated the front window.

Esther watched as Hannibal eyed the newspapers. "Today's paper?"

Esther nodded. The paper hadn't been delivered yet. "We have no vehicles to deliver. My car was the one we used until it was burnt."

Hannibal nodded and pulled out a pair of black gloves. He proceeded to put them on. "B.A, Face, take two stacks out to the van and start delivering. Murdock and I will deliver the other two in Face's 'Vette."

Face frowned. "I've just had the upholstery redone. I really don't want you to…"

Hannibal smiled. "Don't worry. We won't damage it."

Face sighed and helped B.A carry the papers out to the van. He hated Hannibal using his 'Vette for these dangerous jobs. Esther stood next to Hannibal. "But, delivering papers will attract the attention of Mr Carter."

"Oh," said Hannibal, placing a cigar between his teeth. "I hope so."

Esther bit her lip anxiously as the four men left.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Murdock sat in the passenger seat of the 'Vette as Hannibal drove. He was delivering the papers into mailboxes. Hannibal noticed that Murdock hadn't said much over the course of the last day or two. "Something wrong, Captain?"

Murdock looked over at Hannibal as the pulled away from the house. "It just ain't right, Hannibal."

"What isn't?"

Murdock delivered the next paper. "Hitting a pretty lady like that," replied Murdock once the car started moving again. "It just ain't right, and I don't like it."

"Don't worry, Murdock," said Hannibal, stopping the car again. "If I'm right, you will soon get the opportunity to right the wrong. I suspect that this will draw attention from Carter."

Murdock smiled as he slid another paper into another mailbox. They continued up the street, and arrived back at the agency with little event.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

B.A stopped the van and Face jumped out the back. He hated doing such a low job – a man of his class shouldn't deliver papers – but he knew it was necessary for Esther's business to succeed. B.A glanced in his mirror and noted that the black cruiser was still behind them. "B.A," said Face, closing the back door. "Have you noticed the car behind us?"

B.A nodded. "I see 'em, Face. They been there for quarter mile already."

Face nodded. At the next house, they stopped. Face slid the paper into the mailbox, and turned to get back into the van. A tall man blocked his path. "Where do you think you're going, Pretty Boy?"

Face frowned and sighed. He hated being called 'Pretty Boy'. B.A got out of the van and walked around the front. The man turned to him. B.A punched him in the face, and the man dropped. A second man attacked Face, but his punch was blocked. He was stopped with a sucker punch to the guts. B.A raced around to the driver's side and got back behind the wheel of the van. Face stood in the open door, and fired a few rounds from an automatic weapon stashed behind the seat. Both men scrambled back to their car as B.A drove away. They finished their round and arrived back at the agency shortly after Hannibal and Murdock.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Esther sat in her office. She had her head in her hands, and she stared down at the papers that littered her cluttered desk. Many were the usual; invoices and statements. Customers paid weekly in advance for their papers. But a small stack on the far corner of her desk was far more sinister. They were threats from Carter's men. Many just stated that failure to sell would result in destruction of the business. The most recent had scared her. "If this business is not sold soon, there won't be anything left to sell, or anyone to sell it."

A light knock on the door made her look up. Murdock stood in the doorway. "We've delivered the papers, Ms Miller…" Murdock noticed the expression on her face. "What's wrong, Ms Miller?" he stepped into the room.

Esther looked down at the desk. "I was thinking about these threats, and the attack the other night. I wish I could forget it."

Murdock sat down across the desk from her. He had read the latest threat letter. "Forgettin' things like that ain't easy, Ms Miller. It took nearly five years after I got back from 'Nam before I could sleep at night."

Esther examined the man in front of her. His longer hair was pushed back off of his face under his baseball cap. She couldn't see what he had seen, but she could see that it had affected him deeply. "I would ask, but I know what it's like to want to forget."

Murdock smiled, as Hannibal appeared in the doorway. "Murdock," he said. "I need you on the roof. Take a shortwave radio, because Carter's men are on their way now."

Murdock nodded and stood up. He grabbed a gun and a radio and headed up onto the roof. Face turned to Esther. "It would be safer for you if you stayed in your office. You know, until they've left."

Esther nodded and shut the door behind her.

Murdock sat on the roof, looking up the street. Soon, a black car appeared at the eastern end of their street. "Hannibal," said Murdock into the radio. "We got a tin can arriving with the sun with five birdies inside."

Hannibal shook his head in mild amusement as he pushed the button. "Get down here now. We need you."

"10-4."

Murdock headed back down inside the building and took his position inside. He thought about the ugly bruise over Esther's eye, and tried to forget it. He needed to focus now. The front door burst open, and five armed men entered. They headed over to the office. "Gentlemen," said Hannibal from behind them.

They whirled, and all pointed their guns at Hannibal. He ignored them and calmly lit a cigar. "Who are you?" asked the obvious leader.

**A/N2: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review, and tell me what you think of it. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Extra, Extra, Read All About It

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken this long to update, life has been a little hectic for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter three

Hannibal took a drag of his cigar. "Name's Smith," he said. "I'm the new owner of this joint. And who might you be?"

The men all looked at each other and laughed. "New owner?" the obvious leader scoffed. "This place ain't exactly a good investment, Smith."

Hannibal glanced around the room as the rest of his team emerged. Their weapons were drawn, and trained on the men who surrounded Hannibal. "I suggest, gentlemen," said Hannibal, taking another puff of his cigar. "That you five get out of here, and tell Joe Carter that he must address any problems to me." He took another look around, and watched as Face and Murdock glanced at each other. "And," he added loudly, "if I hear that Joe Carter has allowed his men to beat women, I will let B.A have a word with them, personally."

B.A growled menacingly at the men, who turned rather abruptly to leave. Face followed them to the door, and fired a few rounds out into the street. The men ducked and ran for their car, hoping to get away from these men, who seemed rather mad. The sound of squealing tyres drew Esther out of her office. She watched as Hannibal moved calmly away from the door and turned to his men. "Now Carter knows we're here. It's his move now."

Face turned to Esther. "He's on the jazz, Ms Miller."

Esther was confused. "The jazz?"

Murdock cut in as he walked past. "The jazz. It's kinda like a high. Almost like a drug. Hannibal uses it to keep goin'."

Esther pulled a face, unsure as to what these men were on about. "I see."

Face sighed and followed Murdock into the back. Murdock paid him no attention, and instead began to tinker with the printing press. "Murdock," said Face, resting his hands on the press. "Do you have to cut in like that?"

Murdock looked up. "Like what?"

Face shook his head. Murdock was apparently unaware that he was ruining the chance for Face to connect to this rather attractive young lady. "You cut in when I was trying to explain something to Esther."

Murdock shrugged and turned away. "So? You get plenty of chances with plenty of women. So what if I mess up one? There'll always be another."

Face was taken aback. His rather irrational friend seemed to have a point. Maybe Murdock wasn't crazy. Face could never tell if he was mad, or just pretending to be. "Murdock, I just don't want to mess this one up. Please?"

Murdock didn't look up. "Faceman, this won't always work out. Plus, you now need to explain why you have printing ink all over your hands."

Face looked down, and could have kicked himself. He had inadvertently rested both hands on the ink roller, and both of his palms were black. Murdock smiled and went back to work, muttering and old nursery rhyme to himself.

"If all the world were paper,  
if all the sea were ink,  
if all the trees  
were bread and cheese,  
what would we have to drink?"

Face frowned, and came out of the back. He was looking down at his hands, and accidentally bumped into B.A, who was on his way in. There were two dark ink prints just below the last chain of gold around B.A's neck. Face sighed. "I can get that dry-cleaned for you, B.A."

B.A scowled. "You'd betta, sucka. This is my good shirt."

Face hurried away to wash his hands, leaving an irate B.A behind him.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Joe walked alongside Burt, his right-hand man. Burt was just giving him a list of figures when a car screeched into the lot outside. The five men entered, and the leader headed over to his boss. "Mr Carter," said Henry, the leader. "We have a situation."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "A situation? What kind of situation?"

Henry glanced around nervously. "Miller's Printing is now owned by a guy named Smith. Seemed a real hard ass. He said that you must address all problems to him now."

Joe closed his eyes. "Are these the same clowns who jumped you guys this morning?"

Henry nodded. "Even the big one was there."

Joe turned to Burt. "My office, now."

Burt followed Joe, who shut the door behind them. "That crazy bitch wouldn't sell to me, but will sell to some low down underdog who nobody's heard of?"

Burt sat down opposite Joe's chair. "Boss, should we head over there and teach that bitch who's in charge?"

Joe shook his head and sat down at his desk. "I'll give Carson a call; let him know about the situation."

Joe picked up the phone and dialled. After a few minutes in conversation, he put the phone down. "Carson said to not worry, but to go early tomorrow and offer Smith a deal he couldn't refuse."

Burt nodded, and stood up.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Murdock was doing the early morning watch up on the roof. Everyone else still slept as the eastern sky began to lighten. The sky continued to lighten, and the sun peeped over the houses, as Murdock continued to think. He thought about what Face had said to him about Esther, and sighed. Face was right. Murdock shouldn't get involved with this woman, because women were what Face was good at. He knew how to charm them, and Murdock was almost jealous. "Well, Billy," he said, turning to look at his dog. "I guess Faceman has a point. No sense in charmin' Ms Miller if she would rather go for him."

Billy whined, and rested his head on Murdock's knee. Murdock stroked his head. Then Billy's ears perked up. Murdock spotted a car approaching slowly. Esther had left for the night, having been escorted from the building by B.A. She was due in again early that morning. The team was sleeping at the agency because they had no other accommodation available. Murdock picked up his radio. "Hannibal, we have a car approachin'. Looks real fancy, like one of them executive cars."

The radio crackled after a moment. "Copy that. Maintain your position, Murdock. We may need your backup."

"Got it."

Inside, the atmosphere was tense. Face and B.A were on either side of Hannibal, who stood in the doorway to Esther's office. There was a loud knock on the door, and B.A turned to face Hannibal. "Answer it, B.A."

B.A nodded and walked towards the door. He pulled it open and glared at the men on the other side. Joe Carter stood with two other men. "We are here to see Mr Smith."

B.A turned to Hannibal, who nodded. The three men entered and walked towards Hannibal. "I take it you're Joe Carter."

Joe looked around. "I see you haven't changed much since buying from Ms Miller." He looked at Face and B.A. "your muscle isn't necessary for this conversation."

Hannibal looked at the two men – idly wondering if one of them was responsible for Esther's black eye – and nodded. "But your muscle isn't necessary either." He turned. "Come into my office, and we can discuss business."

The two men entered and shut the door behind them. Hannibal sat at Esther's desk. It was cleared of any papers. Joe sat opposite him. "How much would it take to buy this place from you? One hundred thousand? Two hundred?"

Hannibal chuckled. "What makes you think I want to sell? Your men have given me a few problems, but I know my men can handle it."

Joe frowned. "You don't understand, Mr Smith. Esther Miller was supposed to sell to me, but the deal fell through. Tell me how much you paid for this joint, and I'll triple your money."

Hannibal shook his head. "That was between me and Ms Miller. I can't discuss that with you."

Joe was getting testy. "Six hundred thousand!" he was getting frustrated with this infuriating man.

Hannibal raised his eyebrow. "A steep offer for such a small business. You already own every other press in Denver. Why do you need this one too?"

Joe stood up. He was truly angry now. "I don't need this from some low down nobody. Sell me this business, or I will run you into the ground."

Hannibal stood up. "I will not sell. You have no need for this business, and no need to barge in here and force me to sell to you for less than I paid. No I suggest you leave, before this gets even worse."

Joe stood his ground. " I will not leave!" he yelled.

The door flew open, and B.A entered, his weapon drawn. Hannibal could see Face had his gun drawn on the other two men. B.A stepped up behind Joe. "This sucka a problem, Colonel?"

Hannibal shook his head. "None to speak of. But you can escort Mr Carter to the door, Sergeant. Seems business didn't work out between us."

B.A followed Joe to the door, and the three of them left the building. Murdock watched the car leave, and headed back inside. Hannibal puffed on his cigar, deep in thought. "I think it is time we got to the bottom of this situation. There is more here than we realise."

**A/N2: Sorry again for the delay in posting this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks.**


End file.
